This invention relates generally to mounting and spacing of multiple drums, and more particularly concerns clamping of two drums to an upright mounting means or support.
There is need for apparatus enabling rapid and efficient mounting of drum shells in secure, spaced apart relation, for use. In particular, there is need for a multiple drum mounting stand, having the highly advantageous combinations of elements, modes of operation, and provision of unusual results as are characteristic of the present invention.